


From now on (we are together)

by Wonhoesramen



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Fluff, Internet Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Smut, This is cute, Top Kim Jonghyun, but it’s loving, get ready to be soft, model Kim Jonghyun, non-famous lee taemin, singer lee jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhoesramen/pseuds/Wonhoesramen
Summary: Jonghyun, the worldclass model and Taemin, a friend of famous singer meet in internet.And the day comes. When he can finally wrap his hands around his Taemin.Or: Taemin and Jonghyun are in a long distance relationship and see for the first time.Also an explanation how they metSomething i wrote after hours of crying over Jonghyun.You did so well, baby. We are proud of you.And the smut, it’s not fucking it’s making love so ya’ll can be soft





	From now on (we are together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve been trying to finish this for like month and finally it’s ready!
> 
> I dropped a few hints to the story (literally two things related to jonghyun) so feel free to search for them just for fun.
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)

Taemin couldn't stand still. He walked around biting his lower lip.

"Taemin, can you stay the fuck still? You're stressing me out with running around." Kibum groaned.

Taemin just glared at him.

"Let him be in love. He's gonna see his beloved Jonghyun for the first time." Jinki commented while reading the newspaper.

"We see his face literally everywhere. If i buy the newest vogue, i'll see him there. He's a worldclass model, Jinki."

"You're absolutely right. I'm currently staring at him."

Taemin cocked his head over Jinki's shoulder, trying to see.

"Kim Jonghyun is coming back to Korea. The airport is full of his fan welcoming the 'king of Korea' back."

Jinki read out loud.

Taemin squealed, and ran to put on his jacket. He took the last look on the mirror, checking if he looked fine.

"GO! You dumbass, his plane lands in twenty minutes and you're still here!" Kibum yelled, and threw him with a peanut.

Taemin ran all the way to the car, where Jinki's driver waited for him. Perks of being friends with celebrities.

He tapped a steady rhythm to his phonecase, staring out of them window.

First the journey felt like forever, but the next second it was over, and he was standing in the business lounge where he was supposed to meet Jonghyun.

He could hear how the fans started screaming, paparazzis yelling where to look and journalists asking the basic questions.

Taemin squeezed his fists shut, knuckles white. His heart was hammering against his chest, pumping blood through his veins with a force he never knew he had. Breathing felt painful, like someone had blocked half of his windpipe and made him run a marathon. He felt the tight fabric of his high-collar shirt stick to his back. Sweat formed on his forehead, and he quickly brushed it off, drying his also sweating hands to his ripped jeans. He heaved like a dog, chest rising, legs feeling like jelly. His knees shaked.

Taemin didn't know if he was able to be conscious by the time when Jonghyun would come in.

His whole body trembled. Taemin closed his eyes, put his hands on his knees and leaned against them.

That was until he heard the doors slide open, and slowly, he straightened up. His eyes met the warm darkbrown eyes he loved so much.

There stood Jonghyun, in his glory.

Taemin's head was in clouds, and tears blurred his vision.

Before he could know it, a loud sob escaped his lips and big tears wetted his cheeks.

Somehow his body reacted before his brains, and he was running. Running, crying.

He flung himself to arms of his lover, pressing his face against Jonghyun's shoulder. His hands clinged desperately on the shirt Jonghyun was wearing.

Warm, big hands slowly made their way around Taemin's waist, pressing their bodies together.

Taemin's hands were around Jonghyun's neck, and he was crying against him.

First he felt hot breath fan against his ear, untin the most beautiful voice spoke.

"Shh baby, it's okay." Jonghyun whispered to his ear, pressing a warm kiss on it.

He gently pried off Taemin's face from his now wet shoulder, and tilted it with his finger.

Taemin was staring at Jonghyun, real Jonghyun.

Jonghyun was smiling gently, and Taemin felt soft hands take a hold of his face. Jonghyun wiped off his tears, and a small smile rose to Taemin's lips.

"Hey there." Jonghyun whispered.

"Hey" Taemin whispered back.

"I'm speechless. You look even prettier in real life" Jonghyun continued.

Taemin's eyes blurred again with tears.

"No, baby don't cry. I can't handle it"

Taemin just stared at him, until he slid his hand on Jonghyuns cheek, testing is he was real.

"You're there" Taemin whispered.

"I'm here Taeminnie. Jonghyun's here."

Taemin breathed in Jonghyun's sweet scent, bringing his face closer.

"Can i kiss you?" Jonghyun whispered.

Taemin just nodded, closed his eyes and waited.

The lips he had dreamed about for months met his. Jonghyun's soft, warm, and skilled lips were perfect against his.

The kiss was slow and gentle, just like it was supposed to.

Their lips moved in sync, molding together.

When they finally broke the kiss, both were out of breath.

"I never knew you had a mole there" Jonghyun said, gaze fixed on the mole on his nose.

"I don't like it that much... usually i put makeup on it but now it was wiped off" Taemin mumbled.

"I love it." Jonghyun said, and kissed it.

Taemin's head went back to the moment this all began.

—

How they met: 9 months before current moment

Taemin was just scrolling through his instagram, when some send him a dm.

He frowned. It had already been few days since the photos of him and Jinki at their bro-date were published (damn dispatch), and people had already calmed down when Jinki and SM Entertaiment had posted an official statement how Taemin was Jinki's dear friend, younger brother.

He opened it. An account without profilepic, no posts, no followers, one following: Taemin.

_Hey there_

That was more than creepy.

_Do i know you?_

_You might_

_Why did you message me?_

_Because you’re really pretty_

Who was this guy?

_I’m sorry, but this is... kinda scary_

_I know and i’m sorry_

_I just don’t know how to contact_

_you other than this way_

_Look, i’ve already had enough shit of_

_those pics of me and Jinki_

_Like we said, he’s my best friend_

_Oh no_

_Is dispatch stalking you_

_Me? No, Jinki? Yes_

_You mean Jinki as in Onew?_

_Trust me i know those pieces of shit_

_They like to fuck with me_

_Are you famous?_

_Dang, i talked too much_

_Enough of me, i want to know you_

_I’m not here because of those rumours, _

_i don’t even know who you are_

_Is that a compliment?_

_Listen here @leetaemin_

_Don’t act all smart with me_

_Should i be scared?_

Somehow Taemin found himself liking talking with his random human. He smiled.

_Yes you should_

_Are you a girl or boy, age?_

_It’s only fair for me to know_

_No it isn’t_

_Yes it is, talk or i’ll block you_

_Or send Kibum’s dogs to eat you_

_Gosh you’re adorable_

_I’m male, 29_

_I’m male too, 26 though_

_Could you please let me follow_

_your ig? I want to see more of you_

_You can’t get all you want_

_But if i all i want is you_

Their texting went on for two months, until Taemin finally let the guy follow him.

_Taeminnie_

_OMG DID YOU JUST ACCEPT ME_

_NO YOU DIDN’T_

_I did_

_I’LL BE BACK IN 15 MINUTES_

_I’M BUSY SCROLLING YOUR PICS_

_Weirdo_

_Taemin, what did we talk about_

_disrespecting elders?_

The guy was back to his usual self again.

_I don’t know, what was it, _

_Mr.@poetjustforaday_

_You can call me Jong_

_Oh look he has a name_

_Taemin_

_SORRY OK_

It went on for the next three months, Taemin being a brat and Jonghyun being funny. Taemin had begged him for ages to reveal something, anything. Nothing came. Until New York Fashion Week.

_Open TV, channel 16 and you’ll see_

_me in 20 seconds_

Taemin didn't even have time to reply, he started counting, scrambled his way to livingroom, fell twice before he made it to tv remote, opened the tv to channel 16.

"Four, three, two, one."

Taemin held his breath, and someone stepped to runaway. Jong had described himself with platinblonde hair and deep brown eyes.

There, walking on the runaway, was a man who fit those descriptions perfectly. The man to whom everyone was whipped for. Taemin too.

Kim Jonghyun.

_YOU PIECE OF SHIT_

He watched as Jonghyun walked elegantly, his face in the most perfect pokerface he had ever seen.

Taemin bit his lower lip and squeezed the remote with shaking hands. When Jonghyun went back to chance clothes, Taemin let himself fall off from the sofa.

It took Jonghyun a while to be able to come back to instagram.

_Liked your surprise?_

_WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME_

_I had to make sure that if things went_

_shit you wouldn’t tell media_

_You’re the one that texted me though_

_I’ll give you that one_

_I can’t believe this_

_I have eye for beautiful things_

_I collect beautiful things_

_I want to collect you too_

After that night, they started flirting a little. Only a little.

Things escaleted, and after a few more weeks Jonghyun told Taemin about how he felt through a videocall.

They started dating on may 25th.

Then Jonghyun dropped the bomb.

_I’m coming back to Seoul in october_

In october they would finally be together.

—

Back to current moment

Taemin blushed furiously, and hid his head on Jonghyun's shoulder.

Jonghyun chuckled, and petted his hair.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked, his stomach grumbling.

Now it was Taemin's turn to giggle, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go, i'll make you food at home."

Taemin let his hands fall of from Jonghyun's neck, and carefully slide to grab his hand.

"Do we have a back exit or something?" Jonghyun asked.

"Yes, there will be no reporters."

They walked together, Jonghyun with his baggage, because he had sent his managers and other staff to their homes. He was here for his break, after all.

Jonghyun lifted his bag to the trunk of the car, and smiled at Taemin, who was watching him intensively through the backwindow.

"Yes, i'm coming." He chuckled, and closed the trunk.

He sat beside Taemin, the latter immediately leaning against him and taking his hand. Taemin played with his fingers, lifted and massaged them as the car drove.

Jonghyun just watched quietly the face of his baby, taking in everything.

Radio played Shaun quietly, he was singing about way back home.

Was Jonghyun on is way to his home? Or was he already?

He knew one thing, Taemin was included in his home.

The car stopped in front of a normal looking block of flats, and they stepped out from the car, thanking the driver.

Jonghyun took his bag again, and smiled at Taemin. They walked to the door, opening it, and then to the elevator.

As soon as the doors of the elevator shut, Jonghyun pressed a kiss on Taemin's lips. They had to keep their relationship still as a secret for some time.

"I'm so hungry" Jonghyun whined.

Taemin giggled, holding Jonghyun's hand.

"Being a model is tough, huh?" He asked.

"Yes. But now, i can relax. With you" He smiled.

The elevator stopped at the 6th floor, and the couple stepped out. Taemin opened the door of his apartment, letting the model in first.

He closed the door, and kicked his shoes off.

"Welcome to Taemin's tiny house. I didn't know any words to house starting with t so it's TTH"

Jonghyun chuckled at his cute boyfriend. After dating for almost one year, Taemin still showed him new sides.

For the last two years Jonghyun had had a really tiring and tight schedule. He had traveled around the world, jumping from catwalk to another, from brand to next one.

But still, the last two years had been the best years in his life, because he met Taemin, and after half a year of being friends he finally had had the balls to ask Taemin to be his boyfriend.

And finally, after two hard years he had a break from his schedule. Time to be young, to visit family, just to relax.

Jonghyun had made it clear to everyone that Taemin was his number one priority now, and he would be everywhere with him.

Jonghyun would go visit his family, but with Taemin.

Jonghyun walked around the apartment, remembering exactly where everything was after thousands of hours of face timing.

His nose started to pick up good smells coming from the kitchen.

There was cooking his sweet little boyfriend, wearing a pink apron.

"Are you being cute on purpose?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Taemin answered.

"You still have that attitude. I think i need to do something to teach you."

Jonghyun backhugged Taemin, and watched him cook.

"After we've eaten. You need to eat, you're too thin Jjong"

Jonghyun hummed and rested his chin on Taemin's shoulder.

After the food was done, they ate.

Taemin just couldn't stop looking at Jonghyun. He was real, he was here with him, Taemin wouldn't have to be home alone anymore.

"Eat."

Taemin chuckled and continued eating. His boyfriend had clearly something on his mind.

After they ran out of food (Jonghyun ate A LOT) he helped Taemin to clean. Taemin hummed his favorite song quietly while rinsing the last plate before placing it in dishwasher.

"I love that song."

Taemin turned around and walked to his boyfriend with a big smile on his face. Jonghyun pulled him closer by his waist, and connected their noses.

"It's Jinki's song."

"Jinki seems like a cool guy. Oh and Taem, you should sing for me today. You sounded like an angel."

Taemin pecked Jonghyun's lips.

"Okay." He answered.

Jonghyun stared at his eyes for a moment, before he picked Taemin up.

Taemin wrapped his legs around Jonghyun's waist as the latter connected their lips. Taemin felt his back touch with a wall gently.

The kiss wasn't hungry, it was slow but full of emotions. Taemin closed his eyes and let his feelings out by kissing with Jonghyun.

"I want to make love with you." Jonghyun whispered.

"Please do."

Usually, from this moment, people would be kissing messily and doing stuff in a hurry, but they didn't.

Jonghyun slid his hands up and down on Taemin's body, until they settled on his lower back.

Jonghyun lifted him better up and walked slowly towards Taemin's bedroom (where he had put on candles and had a lube waiting on desk). Slowly, he lowered Taemin to the bed, and climbed on top. They continued their kiss until Jonghyun decided it was time to mark something as his. His lips traveled down from Taemin's, leaving pecks everywhere. He kissed Taemin's jawline and neck, until he found the perfect place to gently suck a red-ish mark.

He trailed lower and lower with his kiss, took off Taemin's shirt (as well as his own because his baby wanted) and enjoyed the body under him. He slowly traced his fingers down too, teasing Taemin's nipples a little before before they made their way to Taemin's belt. He opened it, and slid the jeans down. God, Taemin's thighs were sinful.

Jonghyun could already see Taemin's cock being hard, and he smirked. Jonghyun started kissing Taemin's inner thigh, getting soft whines from Taemin. He gently slid the boxers off, and just stared at his perfect boyfriend for a minute. Taemin grew a little impatient, and Jonghyun shook his head slightly, opened his belt (a little too loudly, but you gotta do what you gotta do) and enjoyed the way he saw Taemin's hair sticking up on his arms.

Jonghyun slid his jeans and boxers off, brushed his fingers against Taemin's cock for second until he returned to Taemin's lips.

"Jjong... My first time"

Jonghyun held back a groan, he couldn't believe he would be the one to take Taemin for the first time.

"It'll be okay. Just relax."

Taemin nodded, and swallowed.

Jonghyun opened the lube, and squirted a good amount of it to his hand, massaging it well to his fingers to warm in up and to be sure they would be slick enough.

"Can you turn around for me, baby?"

Taemin slowly turned, and his shaking legs didn't go unnoticed by Jonghyun.

Taemin's cock was already leaking precum.

Jonghyun played with the rim of muscles for a while before pushing in his index finger. First half a way in, and he let his baby get used to the feeling of something inside him. Jonghyun kissed Taemin's back while he pushed the rest of the finger in.

Taemin moaned a little, and Jonghyun smiled fondly. He would make him feel so good.

When he was sure Taemin was ready for the next finger, he pulled the index finger out slightly and pushed back in, this time with his middle finger. First half a way, then whole fingers.

Jonghyun started moving his fingers slowly, gently. He massaged the sides, looked for Taemin's prostate. He scissored after he was sure Taemin could take it.

And his fingers brushed the magic button, and it made Taemin arch his back.

Jonghyun smirked, and started massaging that sweet little spot. It didn't take long until Taemin cummed.

"Good boy. You're taking this so well."

Taemim wriggled and panted slightly, slight sweat on his forehead.

Jonghyun had always been careful with sex. It could hurt people, leave traumas, it could feel so bad. And the only goal in his mind right now was to make sure Taemin would never have bad experiences with sex.

"Jjong... want you..." Taemin panted.

"Just a second baby." Jonghyun pulled his fingers out, gently lifted Taemin and set him on his back. He ignored Taemin's whine and warmed some lube in his hands and massaged it to his super-hard cock.

After lubing his cock well, he lifted Taemin's left leg to his shoulder and positioned himself to his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Jonghyun made sure to use the sweetest voice he could do.

Taemin nodded, and closed his eyes.

"It'll sting a little but it will go away." Jonghyun pecked Taemin's lips and pushed the tip in.

Taemin sucked in a breath so fast that Jonghyun was scared he would choke to it.

Fortunately he didn't, and Jonghyun pushed in a little more. He could feel Taemin everywhere around him. Slowly, he pushed in. Centimeter by centimeter.

Once he was fully inside, he let Taemin adjust to it, and Jonghyun just enjoyed the pressure Taemin's virgin hole gave him.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yes." It was a determinent yes, but Taemin's voice was weak.

Jonghyun chuckled and kissed Taemin's chest quickly. He started moving, slowly and patiently.

Jonghyun gripped Taemin's leg harder because it was about to fall from his shoulder and picked up his pace a little. He pushed deep inside with every movement of his hips, and listened to those sinful noises of Taemin.

"Jonghyun..." He moaned, gripping the sheets.

Jonghyun put his index finger on Taemin's lips and smiled warmly.

He fastened his pace again, threw his head back and groaned.

He pushed deep back in, came out a little and pushed in again. The pace was still a little slow, so he fastened it again.

Taemin let out the most beautiful moans he had ever heard and took all of Jonghyun in.

Their pace built up. Jonghyun was wet with sweat, but so was Taemin.

Jonghyun's cock probably touched Taemin's prostate, because Taemin arched his back again and let out a lewd moan.

Jonghyun sped up and took Taemin's right leg on his shoulder too, and used every last bit of his energy to push deep in and cum. He jerked Taemin off.

Taemin would have fun time trying to get the cum out but Jonghyun can't lie, he likes the thought of Taemin with his cum inside.

He collapsed beside Taemin, panting heavily.

"I love you." He whispered to Taemin's ear and pulled the boy tightly against his chest.

"I love you too." The blonde haired boy whispered back, and fell asleep.


End file.
